


Photo Fantasy Prompts

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fishing, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pranks, Spoilers, liminal spaces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Behind most every photograph, there is a story.





	1. Tickle the Sahagin

**Author's Note:**

> I started posting these on tumblr, but I thought I would share them up here. They're different lengths - some are short, some are long. If a photo from the game inspires me to write one, I do.
> 
> You can always check them out [here](http://mcalhen.tumblr.com/tagged/Photo-Fantasy-Prompts). I actually have a few I need to finish and post up there as well.

The idea is all Prompto’s.

“Iggy, I dare you!”

“No.”

Ignis drags his shoes through the murky water, away from the sahagin corpse, but Noctis steps in front of him.

 _Oh no._  Ignis  _knows_  that look.  
  
“Please, Specs? It’ll be funny.”

“The position is perfect,” says Prompto. “Hurry!”

Ignis supposes he can grant the two one silly request. He takes two steps back to his initial spot and reaches down toward the chin of the sahagin.

“Wiggle your fingers,” says Noctis, giving an example.

“And say ‘coochie cooch—’”

“I am  _not_  saying that.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Ignis waves away the appalling suggestion. He hears the click of the camera. It’s over. There is photographic evidence of his humiliating moment now, but Noctis and Prompto are smiling as they look over it on the camera screen.

“Noct has you wrapped around his finger,” says Gladiolus, clapping Ignis on the shoulder.

“Don’t I know it.” Ignis lets out a long, suffering sigh.


	2. 1000 Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship for this particular photo is Promptio/Glompto. :)

Gladiolus rubs Prompto’s shoulders—one of the only areas that wasn’t hit with 1000 needles. Prompto whimpers into a chocobo plushie, stretched out on a bedroll as Gladiolus plucks out each needle, one by one, with a pair of tweezers.

Each yelp makes Gladiolus wince. It’s almost as if he has been hurt by the common cactuar attack, rather than Prompto.

“Sorry, Prom,” says Gladiolus every time he hears a hiss or a cry. “At least they didn’t hit you from the front.” He doesn’t want to think about the projectiles piercing Prompto in his gorgeous face or even worse—in the eyes. Potions and other curatives can only do so much to restore health. Most of the needles hurt upon impact but don’t penetrate the skin deep enough if they  _do_  manage to stick through clothing, but this time, Prompto hasn’t been so lucky. Gladiolus doesn’t know how Prompto will be able to sit for the next few days without feeling a dose of unwanted acupuncture.

He’d like to kiss all the pain away, but he isn’t sure how Prompto would like having lips all over his ass right now. So instead, Gladiolus kneads circles from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, hoping that somehow, his feelings are communicated.

Ignis ducks his head through the flap of the tent and hands a bottle of wound disinfectant and some cotton pads to Gladiolus before disappearing again. They’re fortunate most of the needles don’t snap—as long as Gladiolus is careful. He had to remove several over the clothing before Prompto was forced to undress to take the rest out.

“I’m sorry,” says Prompto, squeezing the chocobo harder.

“Hey, no. I know what happened.”

A pause, followed by a low sniffle. “What do you mean?”

“You were trying to do Gravisphere, trying to draw them all in one place. You jumped in front of one trying to attack me when that other one hit you with 1000 needles. If you hadn’t…this’d be me, getting needles pulled out of my ass.”

Prompto lets out a little laugh through his clenched teeth. “As if a needle would dare stick in  _your_  skin.”

“Maybe.” Gladiolus snorts and focuses on what he thinks is the last one. He eases it out, trying not to press too hard and snap it in half, leaving behind any in Prompto. Ignis is better suited to this sort of task, but Gladiolus feels he owes it to Prompto for taking one for him.

Besides, he’s fond of Prompto’s backside.

Gladiolus uses warm water to wash away most of the blood. As the skin dries, he runs his fingers through Prompto’s hair.

“Thanks, Gladio.”

All that’s left is to disinfect the area. Prompto’s entire body seems less tense, which is a good sign. He hisses only a little, bristling, as the cool disinfectant stings against his wounds.

“I’m good, nothing to be upset about,” says Prompto with forced brightness.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll let you sleep on top of me tonight.”

Prompto lifts his head, eyes wide. “Like, on top of your chest?”

“Yeah.”

“Yay!”

“Don’t make me regret it.” Gladiolus knows it’ll get hot, having Prompto’s weight on top of him, but if they’re chest to chest, maybe that’ll help his boyfriend sleep better. And it’s not like he’ll have a problem—he can close his eyes and sleep when he damn well pleases, even if it is a little warm.

Prompto slips on a fresh pair of boxers and winces at the contact of the elastic band against his backside. Otherwise, he seems fine. He plants a kiss on Gladiolus’ lips before he skips out to pester Ignis about dinner. If everything is back to normal, then Gladiolus is happy—at least, until the next time Prompto pulls a stupid stunt to save him.


	3. Finally Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing for this one is Promnis. This one is for onpanwa, who encouraged me to write these when I pitched the idea to her. :)

Prompto lingers, pretending to be interested in the architecture and decorations of Galdin Quay, but his eyes continuously drift back to Ignis. The two of them haven’t been alone in ages. Noctis and Gladiolus are at the pier, fishing. It’s the perfect opportunity to take a walk as the sun sets on the beach or ask Coctura to fix them some delicious fresh fish.

But Ignis seems more interested in something on his phone. King’s Knight? No, Ignis rarely plays that without the other guys around.

Prompto tries to catch a glimpse of the screen to see what has his attention.

“Prompto? Is something the matter?”

“Huh? No, I’m good.”

“I can feel your eyes on me.” Ignis pockets his phone and turns so they’re face to face.

“Well…” Prompto’s cheeks prickle with a tattletale blush. He might as well tell the truth. “We’re alone now, but you’ve been on your phone for over half an hour…”

Ignis leans in and quiets him with a soft kiss on the lips.

“I was only mapping our route for tomorrow,” he says warmly. “I have time for you now.”

“Ah! Um.” Prompto turns away, certain his face must look as red as the lobsters in Coctura’s tank.

Ignis snags his hand and leads him back toward the restaurant.


	4. Photobomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings for this one!

Noctis recognizes a selfie pose when he sees one. It’s the perfect opportunity to photobomb, if he can close in fast enough. He grabs a flask of ice magic out of the armiger and chucks it over the fencing, feels the magic pulling at his skin as it warps him.

He grabs the flask and smirks at the camera as it clicks a photo.

Prompto doesn’t register until after the snapshot. He turns and widens his eyes before he slaps Noctis lightly on his arm with the back of his hand.

“Dude, that’s no fair!”

“Let’s see it,” says Noctis, swirling a finger around the display screen on the camera.

He snorts and has to turn away when he sees how ridiculous he looks.

“Delete it! I look stupid.”

“No, I think I’ll keep this one.”

“Royal order, Prompto!”

“Sorry, Noct!” Prompto ducks away, pocketing his camera. “Maybe next time you shouldn’t photobomb people’s selfies!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know this doesn’t look like a phototbomb, but the decoy and the way Noct’s hand is posed was perfect for this okay


	5. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladnoct in this chapter!  
> I'm trying to post the ones I already had up on tumblr so I can eventually start crossposting the new ones!

Gladiolus  _knows_  he’s been harsh the past few days. Too much keeps happening, and he should have been better prepared for this as the King’s Shield. The headaches aren’t Noctis’ fault. He isn’t even whining about them, but they’re detrimental to their performance and safety in the field.   
  
Gladiolus shouldn’t have snapped at Noctis when one of those headaches hit while they were fighting a group of crabs. He was scared. A crab had closed in on Noctis. If not for Ignis’ lance, the prince might have been hurt.   
  
As a result, Noctis didn’t climb into bed next to him in the caravan. They don’t talk to one another but in the fray of battle. Gladiolus misses their alone time, where they talk about fishing and reminisce about their childhoods—not that the latter is an easy topic, when they’re both still hurting from the loss of their fathers. If they didn’t have each other, at least Gladiolus would have Iris in the world, but what of the others? The guys anchor each other during these difficult times. 

So why,  _why_ must Gladiolus insist on screwing it up with angry outbursts?   
  
With business finished in Greyshire Grotto, they’ll be headed back to Lestallum. But then Noctis gasps and nearly cuts his face on the rocks by the waterfall—as if the headaches aren’t trying to split his skull in two. The fury claws up in Gladiolus, and he realizes he’s not mad at Noctis. He’s terrified for him. This is something he can’t protect the prince from. No training could prepare him to deal with visions, and all he can ask is what Noctis saw.    
  
The Disc of Cauthess. Shit, of course they’ll have to go down there. Just thinking about the heat puts Gladiolus in a cranky mood. That anger needs to be kept in check. What Noctis needs right now is support as they make their way through the inevitably dangerous wildlife there.   
  
“Let’s rest at the caravan when we get back to Burbost,” says Ignis as Noctis straightens up, palm still cupped against his head. It isn’t a request, and no one raises an objection.   
  
Noctis doesn’t stick around in the caravan long once they’ve rented it out. Prompto disappears somewhere with him, camera in hand. There are a lot of beautiful views of the river nearby. This is the sort of area Gladiolus would love to camp in, rather than spend the night in the camper. But a bed—even a shitty camper bed—is best for Noctis right now.   
  
Gladiolus takes a seat outside and pulls out a book, but he can’t focus on the words. He slaps it closed after he rereads a passage five times and still can’t process the words.   
  
He finds Noctis in the souvenir shop, staring at cheese chips. When he looks up and sees Gladiolus, he turns away—faces a wall, as if there’s anything but peppers to look at there. Like Noctis would seek out  _peppers_. He’ll eat them as a finely ground spice in the foods Ignis fixes, but that’s the closest he comes to consuming them.   
  
“Hey, Noct…” Gladiolus reaches out, hesitant to touch Noctis. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?”   
  
“I will be.”   
  
That conviction is the sort of thing Gladiolus likes to hear. He grunts. “We’ll make sure of it. I promise.”   
  
He brushes the back of his hand against Noctis’ back. The prince leans into the hold. Gladiolus fingers the back of his hair. It’s his job to protect the prince, and he’ll cut down whatever is causing these headaches.   
  
“I’m with you, Noct. Sometimes I worry about what’ll happen to us. My dad died protecting yours. I have to be stronger than that if I’m going to protect you.”   
  
Noctis doesn’t say anything, only leans in closer—his way of saying he knows.   
  
“Wanna head back to the camper? Ignis and Prompto aren’t there right now.”  
  
Noctis nods, snatching Gladiolus’ hand as he leads the way out of the shop. Gladiolus has a few ideas about how to make up for the nights they’ve lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio cares about Noct and wants to do his best. He just doesn't like being scared and not knowing what to do with that fear. (And I'm only familiar with English version Gladio, but I hear he's so much better in Japanese? Someone should like. Talk to me about that. I wanna know Japanese Gladio more. :| )


	6. Family Resemblance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amicitia siblings being cute, no ships

“Hey, Prompto! You can see the family resemblance!”

Iris ducks away as the shadow of a large hand falls over her head.

“We’re almost the same size!”

“Shut up, Gladdy!” She raises an arm to smack his away at the same time she hears the click of Prompto’s camera. Sometimes her brother still does all those ridiculous sibling things that people never grow out of, and secretly she hopes he never will. He’s one of the few people who ties her back to the world she grew up in, the one that no longer exists.

Even if he’s embarrassing sometimes, she needs him to goof off with her. It keeps her stronger.

As they’re looking over the photos at the haven that evening, she asks Prompto to print an extra copy of the one of them together the first chance he gets. Maybe later she’ll need it, when things get dark, to remember that her home may have been destroyed, but she’ll always have one in her big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris totally carries around photos like this when she’s a daemon-hunting badass.


	7. Liminal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promnis in this one.

Prompto sits in front of the Regalia with Ignis while the other two doze off in back. They’re lucky the beams of their headlights are bright; they haven’t encountered any daemons on the road tonight. Prompto hopes they’ll make it somewhere safe before any trouble finds them.

Prompto adjusts the lenses on his camera and dares a snapshot of the unnaturally quiet world. It’s a little frightening, but not as much as the resulting photograph. He didn’t even choose a black and white filter, but aside from the color on the Regalia hood and the greenery at the side of the road, no one would be able to tell.

It feels a bit like they’re traveling through a liminal space. He knows better—recognizes his surroundings because they’ve passed through them several times over the course of a couple of months—but it unsettles him. If only the gears and cupholders didn’t block his way from scooting closer to Ignis.

“Is something the matter, Prompto?” Ignis’ voice breaks the silence.

“It’s spooky out here. I keep waiting for daemons to attack us, even though we have those headlights now.”

“We’re not far from Lestallum.”

They arrive less than an hour later, the bright illumination of the signs too intense for eyes accustomed to dark. Prompto wishes he could steal Noctis’ cap to block it out of his eyes, but Noctis makes full use of his hat’s visor as he drags his feet towards the Leville.

Noctis and Gladiolus don’t take long to fall back asleep on one of the beds. Ignis keeps most of the lights off as he does their laundry, but he soon lowers into the bed beside Prompto.

“What pictures did you take today?” asks Ignis.

“Just the one in the car,” says Prompto. He tilts the screen so Ignis can view it.

“That one seems almost otherworldly.”

“Yeah.” Prompto shuts off the camera and places it on the bedside table. He doesn’t want it to be the last thing he thinks about as he shuts off the lamp, but his phone is nearly dead and his own body could use recharged.

Prompto slides closer to Ignis. An arm falls around his hips, and their hands find each other’s and clasp together in reassurance. Prompto falls asleep to the whirl of the fans and the warm buzz in his heart.


	8. Smaller than a Guppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings for this one :)

“And Noct’s fish was this big!”

“Shut up, Prompto, it was this big.”

Prompto tilts the camera to look at the screen. The new photo pops up within a few seconds. He laughs.

“Dude, your fingers got cut out of the frame. That makes me right.”

“No way! Give me that.” Noctis leans over to swipe the camera, but Prompto jerks the camera out of reach.

“Maybe I’ll ask Gladio! Hey, Gladio!” Prompto circles the campfire and leans over Gladiolus’ arm.

“What do you want now?” grumbles Gladiolus, not glancing up from his book.

Prompto blocks the novel with his camera and flips it back on to show the last picture that was taken. “Which one of us is right about the fish Noct caught today?”

“It was  _pathetic_.” Gladiolus taps the Prompto on screen. “That’s more accurate, but I think you’re being generous. Thing was smaller than a  _guppy_.”

“You both are the  _worst_.”


	9. Something and Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings, just Gentiana trolling Prompto :')

Prompto has a good shot of the monster, but something doesn’t seem right as he puts his finger to the trigger to shoot.

He can sense something to his right. Not knowing what it is—another enemy, maybe MTs that have dropped in on them while they weren’t keeping watch overhead—he turns his head.

Nothing is there.

He returns to the fray, shooting the sahagin in the jaw before it can clamp its teeth down on Noctis.

Later on, while they’re lounging around the fire at camp, he flips through his shots of the day. There are some pretty good ones, but there’s one that makes him take pause.

“Hey guys?” Prompto chuckles nervously. “Which one of you took this one?”

Gladiolus barely lifts his gaze from his book. “I didn’t touch your camera today, Prom.”

“Neither did I,” says Ignis.

Noctis leans in and rests his head on his shoulder.

“Wasn’t me,” says Noctis. “Maybe Gentiana took it?”

“But she’s  _in_  it.”

Come to think of it, Prompto is pretty sure he didn’t lend his camera out to any of the guys during the battle. It gets passed around a lot, but not  _that_  much. The most that happens is Noctis steals it and takes all sorts of crappy photos that Prompto must delete later.

“You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know.” Prompto taps a button and makes the photo disappear.

It’s there again the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got...one or two more? Before I'm all caught up on crossposting the ones I put up on tumblr over the past couple of months. Then I'll be able to start posting new ones on both sites. I have one I need to edit and a couple I need to finish. These are tons of fun, and thank you for reading then and enjoying them!


	10. Favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoct for this chapter, but can also be read as chocobros OT4

Ignis doesn’t  _mean_  to steal the photograph. It’s his favorite one out of all the pictures Prompto has ever taken. There’s something special about the candid; it captures the Noctis  _he_  knows most. The same prince he fell in love with.  
  
The photo remains safely tucked in the Regalia for a time, until Ignis thinks to pull it out before they leave Cape Caem. He puts it in the house, in a drawer of one of the bedside tables, to keep it from harm.

And he’s rather grateful—when he later returns to Cape Caem, stumbling around in the dark with Gladiolus’ help—that he left it there.

Ignis hangs it on the wall of his apartment in Lestallum so it doesn’t get damaged in battle. He can’t see it anymore, but he remembers it. It takes Prompto only a few days after it’s put on display to notice it.

“Hey, that’s where that photo went!”

“May I keep it?” asks Ignis.

“Yeah, sure, but…”

“Please, Prompto.”

Gladiolus must notice it, too, but he has enough tact to never point it out.

It stays there, a reminder that someday, the darkness will end. Noctis will be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm caught up with what was posted to tumblr! Now I can start posting new ones to both tumblr and AO3. I have a Gladnis one coming up, along with a couple of others.


	11. The Creeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings for this one.

“This place gives me the creeps!” Prompto’s flashlight can only cover so much distance in the dark from any direction. “It’s like the school festival’s haunted woods…”

Noctis grins. “You’re right!”  
  
“Dude, that was way cooler than this.”

Prompto remembers the dark-painted lanterns that adorned one section of the high school, the main lights in the hallway turned off for added effect. Students made papier-mâché trees and branches to overhang above a path of recycled rubber mats covered in mulch. The art department had created fake skeleton hands clawing their way out of the ground. The entire school had been impressed by the work of the students who set it up.

It had been fun to go through it with Noctis, fake screaming when a student in costume crept out with a long black wig disguising their face. Along one portion, they jumped as a bunch of bodiless heads suddenly swung down from one of the branches overhead. Prompto still recalls the bulging eyes and theatre blood used to decorate them.  

They’d held hands and laughed off the sound effects.  

“You were so scared,” says Prompto.

“Not as scared as you!”  
  
“Yeah, but it was a silly festival event. Nothing like this place. Imagine if you’d told me back then that I’d be going through mines full of daemons…” Prompto pretend shudders. It isn’t that he minds. Not at all. The days he spends with the other guys are precious.

But he wouldn’t complain if there were less daemons to deal with.

“Welcome to the Balouve Mines! Tickets right here!” Prompto tries to make his voice sound like a ticket seller from the festival. “Hey, let’s get a picture!” He pushes his wrist against Noctis’ chest and laughs.

They get into position and outstretch their arms to try and sell the concept.

“Balouve Mines! The perfect place to get eaten!”

“Come visit your dead ancestor’s tomb!”   
  
Prompto snorts but tries to hold still as he clicks the camera.   
  
Noctis leans in to get a look at the photograph. “Wow, look at my face. It’s terrible.”

“Yeah, but it’s fun!” It certainly makes facing the mines less intimidating.   
  
In the distance, Prompto hears the familiar metallic grinding of rusted wheels cutting their way along the track. He shoves his camera in his pocket and grabs Noctis to tug him to the side before a cart full of goblins races past them.

That confirms it. Prompto  _definitely_  would prefer less daemons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put up this one, I think that might've been subconsciously because I was nervous it wasn't that great. Haha. I'll include it anyway, just in case someone does enjoy it.


	12. Breakfast Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis for this chapter!

Gladiolus is the second one awake in the morning. He finds Ignis downstairs, filling the coffeemaker with fresh grounds. The morning light casts a lovely glow across Ignis’ face.

“Morning, Gladio.” Ignis rummages through the cabinets to find mugs. “What would you like to eat?”

“Not really that hungry right now.”

“Is anyone else up?”

Gladiolus shakes his head. “Nah, they’re all dozing pretty hard up there. Everyone was playing darts pretty late.”

Ignis nods but doesn’t ask anything more. Gladiolus steps into the kitchen and reaches out, but as he tries to wrap his arms around Ignis’ waist, Ignis pulls away.

“Something wrong?”

“What if your sister wakes up and sees us?”

Gladiolus groans. Iris would start humming the wedding march if she caught them. “Five minutes of your time?”

“Of course, Gladio.” Ignis sighs and turns toward him, resting his hands on his hips. “You have me until they wake up, but if we’re caught, you’ll have to explain our relationship to everyone.”

Gladiolus thinks he can handle that. Prompto and Noctis already know; Monica and Dustin won’t bother asking, but Talcott and Iris will have questions. Prying, embarrassing questions, like how long have they been together, how serious is it—Gladiolus knows the worst of it will come from his sister.

Iris will plan the whole wedding before breakfast hits the table.

Gladiolus scoots closer to Ignis, fingers dipping down the back of Ignis’ collar to reveal more of the back of his neck. The skin is warm against his lips, and he can feel Ignis shuddering pleasantly beneath his hands as he rubs his arms from bicep to elbow.

“Only five minutes?” asks Ignis, and Gladiolus hears the smile in his voice.

“Hey, maybe a little more. Why not?”

“Because we’ll need a room. Try finding one that’s unoccupied.”

Gladiolus chuckles. “There’s always the lighthouse. There’s a couch down there.”

“If we manage to get away.” There’s promise in Ignis’ tone, and he turns in Gladiolus’ arms to cup his face, his thumb caressing the scar that runs down his cheek. “But first, coffee and breakfast.” He leans in and kisses Gladiolus full on the lips, lingering for a moment before a door opens above them.

Gladiolus and Ignis back away from each other, relieved it’s only Prompto skipping down the stairs. But it’s enough to warn them that the next person could be Iris.   
  
Gladiolus reaches out and gives Ignis’ hand a squeeze before he moves past him to begin preparing a mug of his own for coffee.


	13. Kenny Crow Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairing for this one, but I should probably warn for Kenny Crow?

“Do we have to take a picture at every damn Crow’s Nest?”

Despite all his protesting, Noctis plopped down into the not-so-warm embrace of the famous mascot’s wing. Kenny Crow did not invoke any thoughts of mouthfuls of happiness. If that bird had been around in his childhood, Noctis definitely would have had more nightmares—and he dealt with plenty of those without the help of the wide-pupiled stare of the crow.  
  
As if Kenny could be called a _crow_. Crows did not have neon yellow beaks. They were gray or black. And crows were intelligent creatures, but Kenny’s stare held no soul.

And those eyebrows…  
  
“It’s hilarious!” whined Prompto. “C’mon Noct, give me a smile.”

“I _refuse_.”

The camera clicked once. Noctis stood up as soon as he was sure the shot had been secured.

“Hey, shouldn’t we see if that turned out first?”

Noctis ignored Prompto and headed for the entrance into the diner to buy consolation fries for his suffering.

“Noooooct!”

“Why don’t you ask Ignis or Gladio?” Noctis called over his shoulder. Not that either of them would ever agree to a picture with Kenny. Why did _he_ go along with the silly suggestion?

He knew why. As he sat down at his booth with his fresh basket of fries, he stared out through the greasy windows. Prompto stood in the lot, adjusting the focus on his camera and taking photos of everything he saw—other people, cars, selfies with roadside signs.   
  
Prompto’s happiness made the ridiculous embarrassment all worth it.


	14. Kenny Crow Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Ignoct in this one. Also, more Kenny Crow to worry about.

Noctis couldn’t believe it. Somehow, Prompto convinced Ignis to take a picture with Kenny Crow. Had it been intentional? Ignis wasn’t sitting down, and if Noctis were honest…

“Hey, Specs! It looks like Kenny’s touching your butt.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and left his grill unattended to glance at the picture.

“That’s a keeper,” said Noctis as he watched the horror spread across Ignis’ face.

“You’re right. The bloody bird appears to have his wing on my backside.” Ignis’ look of disgust needed to be as memorialized in a photograph almost as much as the Kenny Crow picture. “Not that he did. He’s too far back, I assure you.”

“Everyone wants a feel of your ass, Specs.”

Ignis made a small choking sound while taking a sip of Ebony. Once he managed to compose himself without getting his coffee down the front of his shirt, he turned to Noctis with a scandalized expression. 

“That might be true for you,” said Ignis.

“It might be.” Noctis’ lip twitched in an effort not to grin.

Prompto let out a low whine. “So do I delete the pic or not?”

“Keep it,” said Noctis.

“Delete it,” said Ignis at the same time.

Prompto sighed. “Guess I keep it for now.”

Later that evening, when Prompto went to show Gladiolus the photo, it could no longer be found on the device. Noctis glanced over at Ignis, who took a sip of Ebony and said nothing. No one would ever be able to prove it, but Ignis could make any photo disappear if he chose.


End file.
